memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron055.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 9/15/97 6:37:16 PM From: RonDMoore <> I wasn't aware that I had to answer to some "credible argument" regarding my writing skills. Have I been charged or something? Is my Guild card about to be yanked? If so, I assume there's a long line ahead of me. I like the script for "First Contact." I think we did a good job and delivered an effective screenplay that accomplished almost everything we set out to do. (I also happen to like the "inconsistent tone" you refer to -- God forbid we mix comedy, drama, and action plotlines in a single movie. And above all else Lord, save us from anything resembling "t.v." in feature films! What's the world coming to!!) I like "Generations" too, but I don't think it's nearly as strong as FC or that everything in it works. I did the best job I could on both scripts and don't particularly feel that I have anything to apologize for or defend against some "credible" argument. The movies speak for themselves. You don't like my work, don't hire me. As far as non-Trek projects are concerned, I'll leave here when I'm darned good and ready. What, do you need my parking space or something? No kidding it's a cold world outside of Trek -- so why should I rush outside when I'm still enjoying myself in here where it's nice and toasty warm? I like DS9, think it's allowed me to do some of my very best work, and want to keep doing it for the foreseeable future. And finally, I guess I missed the lastest issue of "Writers and What the Industry Thinks of Them," because I was unaware of my current low ranking. I guess all the idiot writers who've told me how much they enjoyed FC must not have read it either. I will contact the subsciption department and get new copies sent immediately. <> First and foremost, you need an agent. Your agent (if they're a credible one) receives notices from our casting department about what roles we're looking to fill on an episode, then your agent tries to submit you for the role. <> That's where we disagree. We started writing this relationship precisely because of the chemistry that we saw on camera between Terry and Michael. Marrying them seemed to be the right choice because it was true to the characters and it would add a new element to the show. I think it'll work. <> Dear Brittz, Worf and Dax will be getting married, but I'm sorry to say that Troi won't be there for the wedding. Maybe someday she'll visit the station, but not anytime soon. I hope you get access to AOL after your auntie moves away! If not, take care and thanks for watching the show. <> *We* do? Was that in the Fall issue of "Magazines that All Writers Should Respect and Admire"? I must've missed that one too. I'll have a talk with my postman. Moore, Ronald D.